


Lying Upside Down

by Syntax



Series: Everything Stays [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Gen, Male Gimurei | Grima, Mentioned Male Kana, Not Beta Read, Silly, because corrin is a grown ass adult, this is not grima's adventures in amanakete rearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: Grima discovers one of his fellow dragons doing something very silly.





	Lying Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> grass below me, sky above, celebrate spring with a crazy little thing called
> 
> chillin outside

" _What_ ," the fell dragon found himself asking, "are you doing?"

Corrin stuck her tongue out at the dragon's smaller vessel as she continued her handstand.  "Nothing _you'd_ be interested in, spoilsport."

In normal circumstances, Grima had to concede that Corrin (the female one that is) would be absolutely right.  Heading into the courtyard to find another of the castle's dragons upside down in the grass?  Unusual, yes, but ultimately nothing he would bother to concern himself with.  There were many unusual things that happened in the Askran castle the Order of Heroes called home.

However, in normal circumstances, Grima was not usually so _bored_.

So rather than rolling his eyes and walking away as he usually would, the fell dragon's vessel let out a huff and said "Try me."

The princess gave him an odd smile.  "Promise not to laugh?"

Grima thought about it.

"No."

"Well, at least you're honest," Corrin grumbled.  "Kana asked me why we walk on the ground and look up at the sky instead of the other way around when that's so much prettier, and I didn't have any good answer for him.  So now I'm trying to see what all the fuss is about.  So far all I've really gotten for my troubles is a headache.  Happy?"

No.  The fell dragon was never happy unless he had havoc to wreak or lives to ruin.  But he did not laugh either, simply telling the princess that she was an utter fool like her son before her (leading Corrin to protest that her son was an angel) and leaving to do more important things.  Like stare out into the countryside to check for oncoming attackers.

So Grima's smaller vessel left, past the courtyard, past the upper floors, past the ramparts and the dovecotes and everything else on the higher levels until he reached the roof of the castle where his larger self rested.  Shaking such idiotic notions of an upside down world from his head, the fell dragon's smaller vessel took up position beside his larger one, and the eight eyes of Grima turned their vision to the lands surrounding the castle, grass below them and sky above.

Though.

Seeing everything stretched out before him now, Grima did have to wonder what it would look like if the sky was below them and the grass was above.

....

_Well._

It wasn't like there was anyone around to _see_ him...


End file.
